Precio de Equivalencia
by RePsicopata
Summary: Edward sabía que era cuestión de tiempo. Su vuelta a Munich después de haber finalmente regresado a Amestris cobró su precio en él. Pero había alguien, un tal Roy Mustang que lo ayudaría olvidar. O al menos eso intentó... RoyEd ..::Post-Película::..


Hola~ que bueno que hayan llegado hasta aquí porque se van a arrepentir. Somos Mel Reader y Etsy Strudel, y venimos a darles su cuota de feels de Royed. Vamos a hacerlo lo más apegado al canon posible y es post Conquistador de Shambala.  
Advertencias, esta historia tendrá: una guerra, muerte, sufrimiento, parejas homosexuales y heterosexuales, alquimistas y quimeras, Y sobre todo, loads of feelings. Si alguna de esas cosas no es de tu agrado, podes apretar esa flechita que dice "atrás" y hacer que no viste nada. (Pero por favor no lo hagas! Te queremos) Sin más para decir, esperamos que les guste la historia y cualquier crítica o comentario no duden en decírnoslo!

* * *

Sus torpes manos se pasaron lentamente por mis cabellos, quitándome la cinta que los ataba y dejándolo caer sobre mis hombros. Me miró con ojos entrecerrados y con lo que parecía ser el fantasma de una sonrisa. Se encontraba tan cerca mío que podría besarlo si quisiera...

Pero una parte de mí no quería: en mi mente todavía rondaban los recuerdos de mi mundo, de mi anterior vida, de mis amigos y de él... más aún teniendo a su reflejo en frente de mí. Pensar en ello me hacía detenerme en seco en cualquier situación; entraba en estado de shock y miraba a un punto más allá de cualquiera de las paredes que nos rodeaban. Mi cabeza era un mar de pensamientos y recuerdos que iban y venían.

Roy Mustang se percató de mi vacilación. Se alejó un poco de mí, aún con sus manos sobre mi cuerpo semi-desnudo, haciéndome sentir inseguro pero protegido a la vez. No, no era lo mismo. No podía seguir mintiéndome; tener ese tipo de relación con este hombre no llenaría el vacío que me dejó la vuelta a este mundo, y él lo sabía. Las primeras veces me comprendió, y avanzamos poco a poco, pero a estas alturas con eso no bastaba.

Me levanté de manera incomoda del sillón y le sostuve la mirada. Conocía esa expresión. No era la primera vez que la veía, aunque no la había visto por primera vez en su rostro. Se lo notaba dolido y... frustrado. Me sentía egoísta, aún no comprendía que no podría volver a ver al Roy de Amestris, a esa persona odiosa que lo único que sabía hacer era darme órdenes. El corazón parecía habérseme caído al suelo, junto con mi vista. Abrí mi boca para murmurar un "lo siento" pero él se me adelantó, dejándome con la culpa en los labios.

—Ed... —sus ojos evitaban los míos—. Sé que estás confundido, pero yo no me siento cómodo con todo esto.

Se había detenido a buscar bien sus palabras, lo que me hizo saber que aún había mucho más que no pensaba decirme; al menos no ahora. Se limitó a levantarse y marcharse hacia la cocina. Yo, en cambio, seguía sentado sin saber muy bien qué decir o hacer.

—Er... Roy —intenté llamarlo para tratar de calmar la situación que yo mismo había creado—, yo tampoco me siento muy cómodo, pero...

Pareció materializarse de la nada en el marco de la puerta, con sus pertenencias en mano. También me percaté de que se había vuelto a acomodar los botones de su camisa, que yo ya ni recordaba quién de los dos los había desabrochado, y se había puesto su saco rápidamente sin siquiera acomodárselo. Aún no me terminaba de acostumbrar a no verlo con su uniforme azul que indicaba que era un perro de los militares.

—Mira... —su seriedad era tan crítica que me paralizó—. Esto no puede seguir así. No estamos avanzando. Yo sabía que este momento pasaría tarde o temprano, Ed —hizo una pausa dramática en la cual yo aproveché para cambiar el aire de mis pulmones que parecían arder. Su tonada era una mezcla asesina de seriedad y calma en su voz grave que me revolvía el estómago—. Llegamos al punto en el que tienes que elegir: o es el Coronel Mustang, o soy yo.

En algún punto, mientras hablaba, caminó hacia la puerta de salida y puso un pie fuera. Yo no sabía qué decir, simplemente eso pasó demasiado pronto. No logré hacer más que quedarme quieto sin darme cuenta hasta varios minutos después de que él esperaba una respuesta. Para mi mala suerte, Roy tomó mi silencio a modo de respuesta y, con un suspiro y una inclinación de cabeza, se marchó de la casa dejándome completamente solo.

Aún no procesaba lo que acababa de pasar. Mis sentimientos se acumulaban unos sobre otros mientras yo me intentaba autoconvencerme de que el Roy por el cual yo sentía algo era en realidad el que aún estaba en Amestris. Tenía que entender que este Roy y el Coronel no eran la misma persona, aunque eso fuera lo que yo más deseara. Había actuado de la manera en la que actué por eso mismo, y porque sentí que si seguíamos lo que habíamos comenzado lo estaría traicionando, sin que hubiera pasado algo de vuelta en Amestris.

Volví a la realidad de repente; me hallaba sentado en el sillón en el que había estado con Roy hacía apenas unos minutos. Una gota tibia rodó por mi frente, me llevé la mano hacia mi pelo, el cual, me di cuenta, me había vuelto a atar mientras andaba perdido en mi mente; noté también que estaba humedecido. Supuse que me había lavado la cara para lograr despejarme un poco, pero si lo había hecho no lo recordaba. Aunque, a decir verdad, no había ayudado en absoluto, lo que terminó en una frustración por mi parte.

¿Cuánto más pensaba seguir así? Roy tenía razón: no estábamos avanzando porque yo no se lo permitía. Creía que era cuestión de tiempo hasta que me acostumbre o a que me olvidase del Coronel. Una parte de mí se negaba a olvidarlo, lo que me impulsaba a seguir adelante con el Roy de Múnich, y al mismo tiempo me decía que si seguía con él, los estaría engañando a ambos y a mí mismo.

El chasquido de la puerta de calle me sacó bruscamente de mis cavilaciones. Antes de que entrara, yo ya sabía de quién se trataba. No era Roy; su orgullo no se lo permitiría. Por eso no me desilusioné al ver a Alphonse cruzar el marco de la puerta con su típica y cortés sonrisa. Me saludó desde el pequeño pasillo que separaba la sala de estar de la puerta mientras colgaba su saco en el perchero que se encontraba allí. Intenté parecer indiferente al desviar mí vista al otro lado, lo que no logró su cometido porque lo hice un segundo después del debido y nuestras miradas se cruzaron.

Pero Al era Al; callaría sus preocupaciones concernientes a mí y las guardaría para un momento más oportuno. Era mi hermano, y siempre estaba cuando lo necesitaba. Actualmente, era una de las pocas personas a las que podía fiarle todos mis secretos. Esperaría a que volviera a tener control sobre mi cuerpo y así poder hablar sin que se me quebrara la voz o me tropezara con mis palabras.

—¿Cómo ha estado tu día? —me preguntó, tal vez un poco más alegre de lo que yo podía soportar.

—He tenido mejores —dije tratando de sonar indiferente sin mucho éxito.

Al pareció captar el tono de mi voz que indicaba un claro "no quiero hablar de ello". Sin embargo, intentó sacarme un poco de información sobre mi pésimo humor. Se puso más serio y se sentó a mi lado.

—¿Estás bien?

Solté un suspiro que pareció aliviar la tensión en mis hombros y en mis pulmones. Puse mi codo en el apoyabrazos del sillón y mi cabeza en mi mano. Al siempre conseguía lo que quería.

—Todavía sigo pensando en Amestris —solté, lo que no era necesariamente una mentira.

—Sí —dijo reclinando su cabeza—, yo también. Pero tenemos que seguir adelante —sus palabras eran muy parecidas a las de Roy y su _"Ed, no estamos avanzando"._ Me sostuvo la mirada con el ceño ligeramente fruncido, no por enojo sino por preocupación—. Hermano, no podemos volver allí. Tú destruiste la puerta de este lado y yo le dije a Roy que hiciera lo mismo.

Por un segundo me maldije a mí mismo por haber sido tan estúpido de haber destruido la única forma de volver. Pero al siguiente logré ver con claridad la situación: jamás volvería a Amestris. Jamás volvería a ver a Roy. La manera en la que me hizo abrir los ojos esa declaración me quitó un gran peso de encima de una manera ridículamente rápida. Comencé a reír, bajito al principio y después con carcajadas a toda regla. Al me miró raro, pero no me importaba. Por Dios, qué ingenuo que había sido. De veras creía que volvería a nuestro mundo. Caí en la cuenta de que estaba condenado: sin alquimia no se podía reparar la puerta, menos aún abrirla para regresar.

En cuanto recobré mi compostura, pasaron unos minutos de silencio. Seguramente Al esperaba que yo le dijera qué demonios acababa de pasarme, pero lo sorprendí de nuevo preguntándole otra cosa totalmente distinta a lo que sea que esperara.

—¿Sabes dónde está Noah?

—¿Eh? Em… Supongo que sigue en la florería. ¿Qué día es hoy?

—Jueves —respondí automáticamente—. Hoy te toca a ti de tutor.

Luego de volver de Amestris junto con Al, nos arreglábamos económicamente bien. Fue difícil al principio, pero con el tiempo todo cayó donde debía caer. Noah se quedó con nosotros en la casa; ayudaba con las tareas caseras y, a cambio, nosotros le enseñábamos a leer y escribir y demás cosas. Ella también había conseguido trabajo en la florería de Glacia, que junto con los trabajos y las becas de Al y mías, nos ayudaban a mantenernos.

Glacia también había querido cooperar con nosotros: nos puso un precio generosamente bajo para la casa que estábamos alquilando. Cada vez que la veíamos nos sentíamos obligados a agradecerle y preguntarle si todo estaba bien o si necesitaba alguna ayuda.

Y, como había dicho, era jueves. A Noah le tocaban clases de gramática y nadie mejor que Al para enseñarle. Él estaba a cargo de ella los martes y los jueves, y yo los lunes y miércoles.

Me giré para mirarlo una vez más. Su vista estaba clavada en la mesita que estaba en frente nuestro, sus ojos clavados en la taza de café a medio terminar que yo había dejado allí antes de darme cuenta que se me hacía tarde para clases. Al probablemente estaba pensando en qué enseñarle hoy a Noah, o acomodando mentalmente sus horarios, o tal vez recordando si se habría olvidado llenar algún formulario de la biblioteca en la que él trabajaba…

En el momento en el que las comisuras de los labios se le elevaron dejándolo sonriendo tontamente me di cuenta que no estaba pensando en nada de ese estilo. Me di cuenta también que era algo sin tanta importancia. Se llevó las manos al cuello de su camisa y me llamó la atención que aun la tuviera abrochada. Cada vez que entraba en la casa, lo siguiente que hacía, luego de colgar su abrigo, era desabrochar los dos primeros botones. Ni se había preocupado por eso hasta recién, sino que se preocupó, en cambio, porque yo no me sentía bien. Eso no me gustó. Era mejor que se preocupara más por sus propios asuntos. Y no lo decía porque Al fuese chismoso, sino porque pensaba demasiado en los demás, dejándose a sí mismo como último. Debía aprender a ser un poco más egoísta, porque era cuestión de tiempo hasta que alguien se aprovechara de él.

—Voy a prepararme algo de comer —declaró mi hermano poniéndose de pie—. ¿Quieres algo?

Lo miré con ojos perezosos mientras se encaminaba hacia la cocina. Era gracioso cómo había sido que Al terminó siendo mejor cocinero que yo teniendo en cuenta que no pudo comer absolutamente nada en los cinco años que estuvo atrapado en esa armadura. Negué con la cabeza su oferta y desapareció detrás de la puerta.

Tomé mi mochila del instituto y el portafolio que estaba al lado de esta, ambas descansando contra la pared del corredor de la entrada y declaré que me iba al piso de arriba a avanzar con el trabajo.

Entré a mi habitación, prendí la luz y cerré la puerta detrás de mí. Dejé mi cargamento sobre mi cama y me senté en el cajón (que contenía unos repuestos de mis prótesis autómatas) que estaba a los pies de esta. Intenté motivarme a mí mismo por unos minutos diciéndome que me sacara el trabajo de encima, porque si no se me acumularía más adelante. Decidido, me puse de pie, saqué del portafolio las hojas escritas, tomé una pluma y comencé a corregir, no sin antes notar que la pila de papeles me hacía recordar al escritorio del Roy de Amestris. Todo lo relacionaba con él…

«¡Basta, Edward! —me gritó una parte sensata de mi cerebro—. Deja de pensar en él. ¡No lo volverás a ver! Solo conseguirás lastimarte aún más.» Aparté de mi mente todo lo relacionado con mi mundo, Amestris, y me concentré en no equivocarme en las correcciones. Ya era el tercer examen que tomaba desde que había comenzado a trabajar allí.

Con todo el tema de la guerra, el instituto se estaba quedando sin profesores. Los más jóvenes y los más ancianos habían logrado evitar entrar en ejército. Pero el resto no tuvo la misma suerte: se llevaron a todos lo que tenían la edad suficiente para comenzar un duro entrenamiento militar. Entre ellos un profesor de química que en realidad sabía poco de esa materia. En todo el periodo que estuve con él, no logró enseñarme nada que yo ya no supiera. Por eso cuando se fue, ya un tiempo después de eso, me ofrecieron el trabajo. Era interesante estar del otro lado de los bancos. Al principio fue difícil acostumbrarse al nuevo ámbito, pero ya pasados algunos meses aprendí a atrapar la atención de los alumnos mientras daba clases y a manejar las declaraciones de amor que me llegaban a menudo de las mujeres parientes de ellos.

Ignoraba a la gran mayoría, ya que eran muy lanzadas, generalmente dichas y hechas, por chicas mayores que yo y muchas de esas habrían terminado conmigo acorralado contra una pared mientras la mujer habría hecho lo que quisiese conmigo, si no fuese porque elimino cualquier sentimiento o deseo que tengan por mi antes de que las cosas pasen a mayores. Cuando la chica era menor que yo, se declaraba ante mí totalmente sonrojada y yo honestamente no podía evitar pensar que se veían demasiado bonitas como para romperles el corazón de la manera más cortante que se me pudiera ocurrir. Luego me preguntaría porque me habrían elegido a mí mientras se merecían algo mejor. Con eso en mente, les decía de la forma menos dolorosa posible que yo no podría estar con ellas, ya que estaba enamorado de otra persona.

—Lo siento —se había disculpado una de las chicas. Marie, si mal lo recuerdo. Ella fue la menor de todas las mujeres que se me habían confesado. Fue difícil convencerla de que no me amaba, y me costó mucho también romperle esa ilusión que se tiene a su edad—. Es que pensé que no tenías a nadie. Nadie nunca te vio con ninguna chica a solas o algo así.

No sé por qué, pero esa misma noche fue la primera vez que me permití devolverle a Roy los besos que él me daba de tanto en tanto, lo que los hizo volverse más frecuentes.  
En algún momento mientras corregía me quedé dormido en mi escritorio. Lo supe (calculo yo) una o dos horas después, cuando Al me sacudió por los hombros para despertarme. Aún con la visión borrosa le di un escaneo al cuarto y pude ver que Al llevaba su ropa de dormir: una camisa que se había manchado con algo que no pudo limpiarse incluso después de innumerable veces de lavar, y un pantalón que habíamos comprado de segunda mano que resulto quedarle grande. Tenía una expresión tranquila y calmada, un poco agotada tal vez.

—Dormir así te hará mal a la espalda —me ayudó a ponerme de pie y señaló luego un cuenco sobre el escritorio que no había visto—. Te traje un poco de sopa.

Sentí el aroma que emanaba del humeante plato, tomé el trozo de pan que estaba al lado de este y me lo llevé a la boca, no sin antes agradecerle por traerlo. Al rió ante mi repentino ataque de hambre y en cuanto terminé me dispuse a desabrochar mi camisa para tirarme a dormir. No quise comer nada más, a pesar que el último bocado que había tenido había sido hacía ya varias horas, cuando llegamos Roy y yo a casa. En ese momento mi brazo izquierdo no me quiso responder por haberme dormido sobre él y no le llegaba la sangre a mis dedos. La simple tarea de liberarme de los botones terminó dejándome completamente humillado y desabroché el primero recién después de un par de minutos.

Cuando ya llevaba unos cuantos intentos para librarme del segundo, sentí unas cálidas manos sobre las mías. Al me ayudó con el resto de los botones y me quité la molesta prenda de encima. Pensé que debería darme un baño antes de dormirme, pero me sentía muy cansado y lo dejé para mañana luego de levantarme. De un movimiento me dejé caer sobre mi cama. Las frías sabanas tocaron la piel desnuda de mi espalda dándome una (irónicamente) cálida bienvenida.

Sin preguntármelo, Al se quitó su calzado y se acostó a mi lado. Como la cama estaba en una esquina de la habitación, me dejó entre medio de su cuerpo y la pared, sintiendo a ambos en mi piel. No me molestó en absoluto. Cuando Al y yo éramos pequeños, solíamos dormir juntos. En especial las noches que vinieron luego de la muerte de nuestra madre. Al me despertaba a mitad de la noche diciendo que tenía miedo, que extrañaba a mamá o que se sentía solo. Yo le pedía que fuese valiente, pero él no me hizo caso en ninguna de las veces y terminaba acurrucándose a mi lado. Yo lo dejaba, porque yo también (aunque no me gustara demostrarlo) tenía miedo, extrañaba a mamá o me sentía solo.

No me di cuenta de cuando cerré mis ojos.

—Tienes ganas de volver, ¿no es cierto? —la voz de Al parecía ausente, pero seguía estando allí ese deje de preocupación.

—No importa si quiero volver o no —mis ojos siguieron cerrados, sabía que si lo miraba iba a ceder y decir la verdad de que me estaba muriendo por dentro por hacerlo—. No podemos.

Prácticamente forcé mi garganta para decir eso último, y lo sentía como si estuviese tragando un papel de lija, pero era la pura verdad y tenía que autoconvencerme de lo que estaba pasando.

—Yo pensé en volver —dijo y sentí que la cama se movía mientras él se acomodaba. Sin pensar, abrí mis ojos y lo vi sentado, su mirada me decía a gritos que estaba hablando más para sí mismo que para los dos.

No quería que se callara, pero no sabía cómo responder a eso. ¿Debía decirle que yo también había pensado en millones de maneras para intentar volver? ¿O debía decirle que no importaba, que saldríamos adelante en este mundo? Pero para mi suerte, no tuve que decir nada ya que Al se giró hacia mí y se dejó caer una vez más al lado mío. Estábamos a escasos centímetros el uno del otro, tanto que nuestras frentes casi se tocaban.

—Escúchame —me dijo serio. Yo lo mire con ojos entrecerrados—: si te pasa algo, cuéntamelo. Soy tu hermano, prometo hacer todo lo posible para ayudarte.

Sonreí para agradecerle. La forma en la que lo dijo me dejó en claro que él tenía una idea de qué era lo que me pasaba o por qué actuaba tan raro. Tenía una idea aproximada, no concreta. Y también sabía que yo no planeaba decirle nada, no ahora. Me acarició el cabello como si yo fuera en realidad el hermano menor y me susurró que me durmiera. Le hice caso.

* * *

Mel: "Por Dios tardamos un montón es subirlo"  
Etsy: "es un lio ponerse de acuerdo cuando no nos podemos ver nunca!  
Y cuando nos juntamos, boludeamos encima JAJAJJAJAJAJAJ"  
Mel: "Cierto! Ugh! Pero salió bastante bien."  
Etsy: "estoy completamente de acuerdo. Algo que acotar, Mel?  
Mel: "Si! Quería decir que el capítulo se llama "los dos reyes" por los dos Roys Mustang. El de Amestris y el de Múnich. Si no me equivoco, Roy es francés antiguo para "rey" y así salió. Eso es todo."  
Etsy: "Creo que ya podemos dejar a nuestros queridos lectores tranquiloss"  
Mel: *susurra* "nos deben odiar"  
Etsy: "seguramente, somos unas dramaqueens profesionales"  
Mel y Etsy: "bueno, nos vamos antes de que nos ahorquen"


End file.
